Mis dos grandes amores
by s.abril
Summary: como mira Bella el amor de Edward y Reneesme


**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer yo solo comparto mi punto de vista con ustedes espero les guste**

**Mis dos grandes amores**

**Bella pov**

Es un día como cualquier otro Edward, Reneesme y yo llegamos a nuestra cabaña después de pasar el día en compañía de nuestra familia y Jacob que pese al coraje que me hizo pasar imprimando a mi pequeña aun es mi mejor amigo.

Le di un baño a Reneesme y Edward como de costumbre nos esperaba sentado en la cama de Reneesme

Reneesme aun enrollada en la toalla le sonríe a su papa quien estira sus brazos para tomarla mi pequeña frunce su frente algo que la hace aun mas parecida a Edward

-Lo que tu quieras princesa.- dice Edward se que están teniendo una conversación padre a hija toma la pijama de Reneesme y la viste

Me siento feliz de mirarlos Edward es tan cariñoso y sobre protector con Reneesme la trata como si fuera de porcelana

El siempre fue a si recuerdo aunque muy confuso como me trataba como si yo fuera una burbuja de jabón, mientras que fue realmante feroz y decidido cuando me protegió de Victoria, no se detuvo lucho por protegerme sin importar su propia vida

La sonrisa de mi hija me saca de mi mente y observo como Edward le hace cosquillas tiernamente.

-Lo se princesa.- dice lleno de amor.

-También te quiero pero si no te estas quieta no podré desenredar tu pelo.- dijo tiernamente.

Al terminar de desenredar su pelo la toma en brazos, la acuesta besa su frente y la arropa

-¡Buenas noches Reneesme!- dijo yo a lo cual ambos sueltan una risita

-Lo se princesa mama esta en otra parte y también quisiera saber donde.-

-¿Me perdí de algo?- Pregunte curiosa,Edward acaricio mi rostro

-Aun no le cuento la historia a la princesa.- aclaro

-¡Oh por todos los cielos es verdad!- digo sonriendo, Edward todas las noches le cuenta una historia a Reneesme a mi me parece que todas son reales mi Edward es tan sabio y a Reneesme le encanta escucharlo antes de dormir no la culpo se lo que es dormir cuando uno es arrullado por esa voz de terciopelo.

Edward me pide que me siente con ellos dejamos a Reneesme en medio de nosotros mi niña recarga su cabeza en su papa mientras lo escucha yo no escucho solo los observo

A veces pienso que estoy soñando y que despertare sola como cuando Edward se fue para protegerme Edward me observa sin dejar de contar la historia levanta su ceja curioso

Tal vez por la mueca de dolor que hice al recordar el dolor de no tenerlo pero lo ignoro y sigo con mi cuento de hadas

Luche tanto por lo que ahora tengo fui en contra de toda naturaleza por el amor de Edward y luego por mi pequeña pateadora

Por lo que ahora egoístamente me dedico hacer feliz con ellos cada segundo me parece tan importante que no quiero perderme ni un detalle tal vez la eternidad sea poco tiempo para agradecer al cielo por lo que tengo

Tuve tanto miedo cuando mi pequeña pateadora estaba en mi vientre, temí que Edward no la fuera a querer, para el mi pequeña era una amenaza pero eso quedo en el pasado

Desde el instante que Edward escucho a Reneesme aun en mi vientre pude ver en sus ojos amor y dentro de mi dolor fui feliz pues el hecho de pensar que no la querría me dolía mas que cualquier dolor físico que me causaba mi pequeña pateadora

Reneesme tallo sus ojitos al tiempo que bostezaba Edward sin dejar de contar la historia acaricio mi rostro le sonreí y el me regalo su sonrisa de lado esa que me vuelve loca

Reneesme no deja de preguntar cada detalle que le parece importante

Cuando Edward termino mi niña dijo

-Gracias papito estuvo muy bonita casi tan bonita como la historia tuya y de mami.- dijo bostezando

-Si a mi también me gusta mucho, ahora duerme pequeña.- tarareo la nana que compuso para Reneesme la cual no tardo en dormir

La arrope y ambos la besamos Edward me tomo de la mano y me acerco a el pegándome a su cuerpo

-Se puede saber en donde estaba señora Cullen ¿puedes decírmelo?- Dijo antes de besarme tan tierna y apasionadamente en los labios

Como siempre reaccione a su beso mi cuerpo se pego aun más y mis manos acariciaron codiciosas su pecho, lo escuche reír al tiempo que murmuraba

-Muéstramelo.-

Toque su rostro y deje que mi escudo se abriera para el mostrándole lo feliz que soy de tenerlos de lo orgullosa que estoy de el que es el mejor hombre y el mejor papa del mundo

Le mostré como los miro yo y cuanto los amo y todo lo que tengo planeado para el esta noche

Deje de sentir el suelo y mis labios recibieron los de mi vampiro por lo que mi escudo volvió a su lugar de origen

-Me tienes en muy alta estima amor.- dijo Edward al tiempo que me ponía sobre la cama

-¡Te amo!- le dije sin aliento, cosa que creí que jamas me volvería a pasar

-¡Te amo!- dijo entre mis labios

Y a si comenzó nuestra noche de amor como todas las que he vivido y viviré

Con mi vampiro perfecto….

* * *

**Espero les halla gustado no podía dormir y en mi loca cabeza giraba como siempre Edward gracias por llegar hasta aquí**


End file.
